Rehearsal Dinner
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Another in the Family Dinner series. Apologies for the wait. SQ. Emma and Regina's rehearsal dinner. SwanMills family fluff.


_This is another in the family dinner series. I've had this lying in my notebook of ideas for ages and so I can only apologise for the fact that it's taken me two months to get this typed up. Emma and Regina's rehearsal dinner. SQ. SwanMills family fluff. I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

I stare into the full-length mirror with excited though somewhat nervous eyes. I turn slightly so I can take in my whole figure, it may seem vain but tonight I want to look my best. After all it's not every night you have a rehearsal dinner. I sigh knowing that back in the enchanted forest Leopold and I never had one, well it's hard to do a rehearsal with an absentee groom I think bitterly. I shake my head pushing thoughts of my first husband aside. Now is not the time to dwell on that painful period of my life. Now is a time for happiness because I know that this tomorrow I will be married to someone I love, someone I chose and to someone who loves me too.

The sound of the door opening and shutting downstairs rings through the air and I grin knowing that it's Emma. "Gina you ready to go?" I hear called through the hallway. I quickly walk into our bedroom scoffing as I pick up one of her discarded jackets. I wrinkle my nose tossing it into the laundry basket before heading into my side of the wardrobe and plucking out a short black dress I know Emma loves.

I can hear Emma's boots traversing the house and I wonder how long it will take her to find the gift bag I left downstairs. For three weeks I have been trying to figure out the best way to tell her my news and then finally while we were watching Grey's Anatomy a few nights ago I knew exactly what to do. Our door creaks open and I see Emma holding the little blue bag, "Uh honey what's this?"

I smile at her before greeting her with a kiss, "Just something I picked up for Henry"

"Then why is it addressed to me?"

"Because I want you to see it first"

She gives me a curious look, "You've not bought him something like really dorky or anything have you?"

I roll my eyes at her, "When have I ever got our son something 'dorky'?"

"Really Gina? When I first got here the kid had fancier clothes than I did not to mention the miniature count outfits"

"What's wrong with looking smart dear?"

"It's fine for the right occasion, like tonight" she adds with a smile, "But ya know casual clothes are great too"

"I suppose, just as long as you're not wearing a leather jacket tomorrow"

"Naw, not even a white one?" she asks with a small grin. I smile back seeing how it lights up her features before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Not even a white one"

"So unfair. So what did ya get the kid then? Is it something for the wedding because I thought his suit was all sorted?"

"It is"

"You're not going to give me any clues are you?"

I shake my head with a laugh, "Nope"

"You're really cute" she says suddenly placing a soft kiss on my temple, "Cute?" I ask, "Really Emma?"

"Yep, 100% totally adorable"

"You're lucky I love you Emma or you'd be a splat on the wall for thinking that" it's a mock threat and we both know it. She just rolls her glorious sparkling sea-green eyes at me before dipping her hand into the bag and purely out a dark-blue shirt, "World's best big brother" she reads out slowly before turning to me with a slow-building ecstatic grin on her face, "Does this mean?" she begins before I nod.

With a squeal of excitement and glee she pulls me into her arms and swirls us in a circle, "It worked" she laughs, a few happy tears leaking out of her eyes. She pulls me in for a gentle kiss, our soft lips meshing together in love and joy, "It worked" she repeats. I nod again against her forehead, "Indeed it did"

After deciding we wanted a baby we looked into a range of different means of having one. We briefly discussed the idea of using magic but in the end we both settled against it wary as to what the price might be and not willing to risk that it would be the baby who would pay. After looking into our options we settled on insemination. Really it was Emma who came to me with the idea since she knew how much I wanted the opportunity to carry a baby. The clinic we went to had a whole booklet full of anonymous donors but neither of us really wanted that. It was Henry who came up with the idea of who should be the donor and after a little bit of deliberation we agreed with his suggestion. Admittedly we both thought it was, well to use Emma's words "Kinda hinky creepy" to allow Neal to inseminate me because ew that is my brother the doctor told us we could use his sperm and Emma's egg and then my oven. Upon hearing the idea Emma nodded emphatically before grinning at me and explaining that she loved the idea because then just like with Henry we were all involved without it being super creepy.

We've been waiting for weeks for results and then a few weeks ago I had a routine check-up at the hospital and they gave me the news. I nearly told Emma straight away but I wanted the perfect way and to wait to make sure nothing went wrong too soon. Judging by the grin on her face she's as ecstatic as I am with the news. With a broad grin on my face she places her hand on my stomach and I rest mine on top, "Our baby's in there" she says in an awestruck voice.

"That she is"

She raises a brow "She?"

"I think it will be a girl" it's far too early to tell but I'd like to have a daughter, one with Emma's blonde curls and happy smile.

She kneels down before kissing it, "Hi, I'm your Ma. Your Mommy is amazing le bump so make sure you don't give her too much trouble in there. I already love you so much. We both do" she finishes before placing another kiss on my dress covered tummy and kissing me on the lips. "Le bump?" I ask with a small curious smirk.

"I can't just call it baby. That's boring and until we have a name for the sproglet le bump will do"

I laugh at her explanation, "Okay Em, I love you"

"I love you too. Um are we going to tell people tonight or wait until after the wedding?"

I pause thinking that over, "I don't know, I suppose waiting a day to tell them won't hurt"

Emma stands before turning and standing behind me resting both her hands on le bump and placing her head on my shoulder, "No we'll just have to be super stealthy about it"

"Because that always works so well for us?" I ask grinning.

"We've got to get it right one of these times"

"We'll try dear"

"I'll take that. By the way have I told you how hot you look in this dress?"

"You may have mentioned it before but I'm sure I won't mind hearing it again" I give her a cocky wink and she smiles back her eyes dancing over my body. I shiver feeling her eyes darken slightly as they gaze upon me. "It looks great on you Gina, I can only think of way it would look better" she whispers as her finger traces the zipper along my back. I try and fail to suppress a shudder at her grazing touch as she kisses that place on my neck that makes my knees buckle. "Em-ma" I half moan out.

"Yes?" she asks innocently.

"We don't have time" I say as she continues peppering kisses along my neck and jaw, her hands wandering down my back until they rest atop my cheeks. I moan as her finger traces circles on them over the fabric before sliding around my thigh, "Emma"

"It's our dinner babe. I think we can be late"

I'm about to argue but then her finger finds that spot that makes all logic fall away. I turn in her hold and hoist myself up into her arms whilst kissing her deeply. Screw punctuality I think as her hands move to the zipper and peel my dress away.

* * *

"Hurry up Emma!" I hiss as we hastily pull our clothes back on. "I'm not the one who suggested a second round" she replies with a smug smirk.

"Save it Swan"

"Soon to be Swan-Mills" she says with a happy smile. I smile back and pull her back in for a gentle kiss. "How do you feel soon to be Mrs Swan-Mills?"

"Pretty awesome"

"Oh just pretty awesome?"

"I'll be awesomer when we have cake"

"You know the cake is for tomorrow right?"

"Rehearsal cake?"

"I doubt that one dear"

"We had to rehearse everything else, why not the cake?"

I pause struggling to come up with a good reason to refute her Emma logic. She grins at me silence before hugging me tightly again, "No argument Gina?" she asks cockily.

"Blame it on pregnancy brain"

"You're only ten weeks along!"

"I'm still pregnant"

She groans before grinning again, "Is that going to be your excuse for everything for the next sevenish months?"

"Yep. Can you get my zipper?" I ask turning. She nods pulling it up, "You ready?"

"It's you I was waiting on Emma"

"Oh yeah I'm the fussy one" she says quickly shrugging on a simple red dress that in spite of its plainness is perfect for Emma, simple yet elegantly gorgeous. "You like?" she asks. I nod licking my lips slightly. She tuts spotting the motion, "None of that Miss Mills, we're already late"

* * *

"Where have you been?!" is yelled at us by three separate voices. We both smile sheepishly at Snow, Cora and Granny who are demanding reasons. "Huh car trouble?" Emma proffers though judging by the scepticism across the other three I doubt they believe her story. Snow scoffs, "Your car was fine earlier"

Emma blushes turning to me for help. I smile at her before turning to Snow and surprising her by pulling her into a hug, "We're here now Snow so never mind" trying my best not to laugh at her stunned face I move forward to hug my mother who whispers "Well played dear". I grin back before being pulled into a hug by Granny who then pulls me aside slightly looking me up and down, "What?" I ask.

"You're pregnant" she says definitively.

"H-how did you know?" I ask surprised by her sudden statement. She shakes her head at me, "Wolf senses Regina" she replies before going back into the kitchen to check on the food.

Emma quickly runs up to me noticing my startled expression, "You okay honey?" she asks worriedly. "I'm fear dear" I get out before Henry barrels over to us frowning at Emma's concern. "Mom, Ma where have you guys been?"

"We just got held up Henry, nothing to worry about" I say reassuringly.

"Is the baby okay?" he asks and once again I blink in surprise. "The baby is fine Henry. How did you know?" I understand how Granny knew now but Henry? "I left my phone at home so came back to get it and I overheard you and Ma talk about it."

We both turn and blush knowing where that conversation led, "Uh kid" Emma begins awkwardly.

"Don't worry guys, I left once you started getting all flirty and stuff"

"Whew" Emma whistles in relief, "So how do you feel about all this?" she asks softly. We both crouch down slightly to his level. Over the past few weeks Henry has seemed quite enthusiastic but there's a big difference when it actually becomes a reality.

He pauses chewing on his bottom lip, "Well I guess at first I was kinda worried that maybe you wouldn't have time for me"

"Oh Henry" I cut in, "We will always have time for you. You're our son and we love you so very much"

He raises his hand cutting me off blushing in embarrassment at the declaration of love from his mother, "I know that Mom. You didn't let me finish"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Anyway what I was going to say was that I knew that you both loved me, I mean you've both more than proved that in the past and I figured that it would be kind of cool to have a little brother or sister around. Besides" he continues gesturing to our family and friends gathered in the town hall that's being used as our rehearsal dinner hall, "I think we've got more than enough love in our family to share with another kid"

"Aw" Emma says quickly engulfing myself and Henry in a big hug, "So mature and mushy kid. You're awesome. And I promise we will always love you no matter what" she says kissing him on the top of the head. "Ew Ma, Ava is right over there" he hisses with an embarrassed blush before running off to go talk to her instead.

"Already fleeing form us to go chase after girls. Should I be proud or upset that he's growing up?" she asks.

"He really is growing up" I reply in a hushed whisper feeling some stray hormones kicking in as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Aw honey come here" Emma says opening out her arms.

I throw myself into them, "I'm not upset" I grumble as I cling to her.

"Sure, you just want to be close to me because we're getting married tomorrow and you love me"

I grin nuzzling into her shoulder, "Sounds right"

"And you still argue you aren't cute" she mutters as we begin a half sway in the middle of the flaw oblivious to the aws coming from our watching family.

"I'm not" I argue back.

"Says the snuggly clingy hugger" Emma replies with a grin.

"Shurrup" comes my slightly muffled reply.

"Cute" she teases.

I raise my head up before kissing her gently and offering her a sweet smile as I say "You know I'm in charge of who gets cake tomorrow right?" at that I turn and saunter off with a smirk as I go to greet my father.

* * *

After what feels like an hour of greetings and accepting congratulations, which admittedly is better than the death glares and accusations I would have received two years ago, it is finally time for dinner.

"Thank god" Emma says grabbing my hand as we walk to our table, "I skipped lunch for this"

"You – skipped lunch? You?"

"What?" she asks, "Are you that surprised?"

"Emma dear I've known you for over three years and I've never seen you skip a meal"

"Well I made an exception for a special night" she says as an excuse before wrinkling her nose, "Too corny?"

"Just corny enough" I reply kissing her nose.

"M'lady" Emma curtseys before standing on the step that leads to our special raised table where we, Henry and our parents get to sit – it's a long table. I laugh as she offers her hand again before taking it and allowing her to help me up the one step. "Gotta to ensure the safety of my soon to be wife and le bump" she whispers quietly

"10 weeks dear, I can make it up a step but thank you anyway" the gesture really was sweet. It's just one of the things I love about her.

"A knight always protects her queen" she replies with a wink before pulling my chair out. I grin up at her before sitting down. She sits down in her chair before slipping her hand down to take mine as well. Over the past year and a half we've pretty much mastered the art of eating one-handed.

Emma scrunches her nose up as Ruby brings out the first course- a fruit salad. I'm about to laugh until another feeling overcomes me. Oh god. I look down briefly to my stomach before taking deep breaths. Emma squeezes my hand, "Gina?" she asks quietly. "I'm okay" I say weakly reaching for my glass of water. I notice my mother giving me a confused concerned look and Belle studying me as well.

"Can't believe you picked fruit salad as a starter Mom" Henry grumbles.

"Would you rather I'd picked an a vegetable salad?" I asks and he immediately shakes his head in horror before stabbing a piece of mango with his fork, "Fruit salad, good choice Mom"

Months it took to agree on the damn menu, Granny in fact quit on six different occasions. Between Emma's adamant refusal for healthy food and preoccupation with cake and Snow and my own mother's interferences the menu meetings often descended into yelling or a "wedding based crisis" as they became known. Eventually we managed to reach a compromise of fruit salad as a healthy (ish) starter, lasagne for the dinner and then the cake which Granny refused to let us even look at claiming she wanted it to be a surprise.

Emma nudges me gently, "If I have to eat this"

I nod before gingerly picking up the fork as my stomach flips slightly at the thought of the food. I frown in annoyance given how damn hungry I was only moments ago. Eventually I twirl the fork over a piece of apple. I get it about an inch away from my mouth when the feeling overcomes me. Oh no. I quickly place a hand over my mouth to prevent putting everyone off their meal before I run out of the room.

I just about make it into the bathroom only to throw up my lunch from earlier. I groan kneeling down besides the toilet and flushing it careful to avoid looking at it. I feel a few tears escape my eyes at the action of throwing up. I'm so hungry and I finally get near food and the baby rejects it. A sudden realisation hits that it happened with apples. Apples. I love apples. What if the baby hates apples? For some irksome reason the thought makes me start crying.

The door opens and I look up through a sob to see Granny and Belle. They both sit down either side of me, "I told them all just to keep eating" Granny says. I nod trying to calm my crying.

Belle places her hand over my forehead to feel no fever before she smiles, "I knew it. How far along are you?" she asks.

I sniff, "10 weeks"

"That's about the time Christa made me start crying over nothing. I can still remember your father coming home to find me sobbing because we had run out of milk so we couldn't have tea. I don't think we've ever run out of milk since"

A laugh bubbles out of my throat at the story, "So I'm in for seven more months of this?"

Granny smiles kindly at me, "I'm afraid so dear. So what set you off?"

"Apples"

At that they both burst into laughter. I smile feeling the sound cheer me up enough to get the tears to stop.

After a few minutes Emma pops her head in. Her concerned expression fades when she sees us all laughing, "I'm guessing you're alright now then?"

I nod. "So the baby hates fruit too Gina" she teases. "Don't" Belle warns and we all start laughing again. Emma shakes her head, "Alright, anyone people are starting to get worried"

I hold my hands out to her, "I thought you were 'only ten weeks'" she says parroting my words. "I'm carrying your baby" I reply indignantly. She laughs, "Alright up you come" she says grabbing my hands and pulling me up. She grins at me, "Let's hope she likes lasagne"

* * *

We walk back in to face interrogating stares. My mother and father both rush over to me and begin their fussing, "Are you alright darling?" my mom asks rubbing my arm. My father just looks to Belle who nods and he suddenly hugs me. "Another grandchild" he says happily and my mother looks at him in surprise before looking to me for confirmation. She nods and she immediately claps her hands together before yelling "SHE'S FINALLY PREGNANT!" Well so much for waiting until after the wedding. Emma just grins at me before people from all over the town begin approaching us to offer hugs and congratulations.

As people swam us I hear my tummy rumble slightly and signal to Granny for help. She laughs at me again before acknowledging my hungry distress signal and rushing to get the lasagne.

We all seat ourselves for dinner, hopefully this time I can stay sitting for longer. Emma leans over before placing her hand on le bump, "Hey baby let your Mommy eat okay?" I smile at her and kiss her for the fact that she's already talking to our child.

Henry groans as we continue to kiss our arms wrapping around each other's necks, "Moms, people want to eat here!"

Emma shakes her head with a small laugh, "On the eve of your wedding kid, just wait and see" she threatens. He just rolls his eyes before trying to avert his gaze whilst Ava tells him she thinks it's sweet.

"What do you think they're up to?" Emma asks. I turn in the direction of her pointed finger to see Belle, my mother, Snow and Granny all huddled together. My brow furrows in confusion, "Who knows? Maybe they're plotting world destruction?"

"Nah my mother would never go for that. Maybe Belle wants to turn the town into a library and is trying to recruit them?"

I laugh, "It would never work though I can see Snow agreeing to it"

"Thanks honey. Maybe your mother wants help with her revenge against the seagulls?" she says with a smirk.

"She still won't go near them you know. The other day I found her leaving bread on the docks to and I quote "appease them so they won't steal any more of our food"."

"Excuse us" we turn and see the objects of our discussion standing on the stage. All heads turn towards the four ladies. "As you all know by now Regina is pregnant" Granny begins. A cheer goes up around the room. "And as the four grandmothers of the child" Snow adds "Grandma club!" Henry shouts and she smiles passing the microphone to Belle, "We would like to say congratulations to Emma and Regina". My mother gets it last, "We all love you so much dears and can we add it's about damn time. Congratulations"

"Congratulations" everyone toasts. We raise our glasses too before clinking and sealing it with another kiss.

Neal sidles up beside Emma, "So I'm to be an Uncle father again?" he asks with a laugh.

"Ew" Emma says, "I've asked you before not to say that. You're the uncle or the dad Neal not both"

"Technically dear" I say.

"No, the family tree is messed up enough" Emma interrupts, "So Dad or Uncle Neal?"

"If it's alright with you ladies I'd like to be Dad as well but I'll be whatever you want"

Henry chimes in from my side, "I think it'd be cool if he was dad because then me and the baby have the same father and mothers"

"I agree" I say with a nod "And Neal thank you" I add raising my water glass to him. He hits his against mine, "Anytime sis. This kid's got some family though, two mommies, a dad, two grandpas and four grandmas."

"She'll be very lucky" I say happily looking across the room to my family before crying again. "Gina?"

"She's just so lucky and I'm so happy and I love you" I blurt out before hugging her. She wraps her arms tight around me, "I love you too baby, now come on" she says wiping away the tears "Time to eat"

* * *

The party eventually winds down around eleven o'clock. "Good night Emma" I say still clinging to her as my mother clears her throat. "Night Regina. I love you"

"I love you too" I say and she still doesn't let go.

"Regina come on" my mother says in a half jokey, half stern manner.

"In a minute, she needs to say goodnight to the baby first" my mother rolls her eyes from behind me as Snow mutters something about how cute we are.

"Goodnight baby bump, Mama loves you"

"And so does Mommy" I add.

"And your Grandpa Rumple" my dad says.

"And your other Grandpa" Charmings cuts in.

"And all your Grandmas" Cora, Snow, Belle and Granny say simultaneously.

"And your super awesome big brother" Henry chimes in.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, sweet dreams from your entire family le bump. We all love you" Emma finishes kissing my belly and then moving up to kiss me, "And I love you"

"Love you" I say still hugging her.

"Regina" my mother says "Now off to your own room for the night dear"

"But"

"No more excuses dearie, one night won't hurt" my father cuts in taking my arm. He pulls me gently away from Emma and down the hall to my room, "Before we say goodnight I just want to say that I am so proud and so happy for you Regina. I know I missed out on a large portion of your life but I love you no matter what and one of my greatest joys in life is knowing you're happy"

I reach out and hug him feeling myself about to start crying again, "I love you too Daddy"

"I know baby. Sleep tight"

"Good night" I mumble before walking into my room.

* * *

I wake once more from a restless sleep around two o'clock. I really have tried to sleep but this is ridiculous. I creep out of the room and stifle a laugh at seeing my brother asleep outside the door. Making sure to tiptoe past him I sneak down the hallway before sliding into Emma's room. I take in how the moonlight shines onto her blonde curls and casts a beautiful half-light over her form. I can tell she's awake so I walk around the bed and whisper "Em-ma" in a singsong tone.

She opens her eyes and smiles, "Your mom is going to kill you" she mutters lifting up the sheet. I grin before sliding into the space. Her arms wrap around me and her hands rest on my stomach. I snuggle back into her and turn to kiss her, "She can kill me in the morning"

"Hey Gina, we're getting married in the morning" she sings.

I laugh, "Indeed we are dear, now let's get some sleep or I'll use you as a human shield against my mother"

"I'm sure she'll be terrified"

I smile again, "G'night Emma"

"Night Regina"

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
